Breaking the Fall for Our Dear Queen
by Beinedhiel
Summary: Jasper feels that Queen Percy Ravenswood is falling into the clutches of madness, like her brother. So Jasper sends for Ben Finn to help. But there's more to the young queen than they had originally thought... And when a certain debauched pirate shows up, an unlikely trio is formed, and they are, rather suddenly, thrown into the adventure of a life time.
1. 1: Moodiness

Queen Percy Ravenswood wasn't in a good mood. She sat in the throne room, perched lethargically upon her seat, which shone in the sunlight that bathed the room in a colored glow. The toad of a man, Hobson, was droning on and on about how rich the kingdom was, and how he sometimes took to sleeping under the massive pile of gold accumulating there, thanks to Percy. She was sick of it. But yet, she couldn't fire him; not many were willing to be attendants to the inexperienced monarch, popular as she was. They were merely worried she would lose her temper and light them on fire. Although, Hobson didn't seem to mind that, as long as he got to be near the money.

"Hobson, go pester some of the maids- I'm going out to the gardens," she decided and hopped up quickly. As she strode quickly from the massive room, her advisor followed few steps after.

"Your Majesty!" he sputtered. "You aren't going to stare at that statue of Sir Walter _again_, are you?"

"So what if I am?" she growled and turned a sharp corner. The horrible man wouldn't desist.

"It's not _royal_!" he chided. "Please, do something else to occupy yourself." Percy stopped dead in her tracks.

"What, do you want me to use you for target practise? I've been _dying_ to test out my new rifle, you know." She motioned to her newest toy, 'Arkwright's Flintlock', who rested on her back, ready to be brought into action.

Hobson stopped too, looking at her, fear glinting in his watery little eyes. "Oh, never mind." He turned and shuffled away, muttering something about counting gold in the treasury. Percy chuckled darkly and continued on her way. She stopped in the kitchens, taking time to talk to the head chef.

"Yes, I hope everything will be perfect for Her Majesty's birthday feast tomorrow," said Thom. She had forgotten it was her birthday tomorrow. It would be the first she celebrated without Walter….

Percy nodded, thanked him, and walked out into the huge garden that was swarming with posh, spoiled nobles. They all bowed ridiculously low, and greeted her with ridiculous lines.

"Good afternoon to our most magnificent regent," or, "How art thou, my dear beautiful, wonderful, heroic, talented queen?" and "Greetings, most magnificent sovereign of all the land." They were frustrating as hell, and made her feel far less regal than usual, which was a talent of its own- the way she acted was enough to unconvinced anyone of her position. As she came up to the huge marble statue of her late mentor, she flopped onto the ground, let her crown fall off her head. Her many layers of dress and skirts made a kind of 'whooshing' sound as they rose and fell around her slight body. She sighed and pulled out her Guild Seal, heading to the Sanctuary, in hopes that Jasper wouldn't fret over the fact that she was changing out of her 'elegant, stylish' dress, that felt more like a big safety suit. She could imagine Ben Finn smirking and saying "Well, if you fall off a cliff, you'll at least have a cushioned landing."

Ben Finn. How Percy missed him. It had been almost a year since he left to go adventuring, but it still stung no less than the day he escaped the shores of Albion to go visit distant lands. Often, she would visit The Road to Rule, just to see the ghost like replica of his smiling face, his cocky stance… she shook her head and headed into the dressing room.

"What are you planning to wear today- oh! Not that dreadful 'Magic Suit'! It's cotton, Percy!" Jasper protested, as she pulled off everything but the hat, and stepped behind the dressing curtain.

"That's exactly _why _I'm wearing it!" Percy snickered as she dropped the heavy mass of satin and silk, throwing it out of sight. She heard Jasper yelp in annoyance and shock as he struggled to right the horrible garb. She quickly slipped on her trousers, her boots, and the corset that went underneath the comfortable top. "Jasper, I need you to tie my corset for me. _Please,_" she added quickly, before Jasper could argue about how royalty should be using manners, not demanding people to do things for them like spoiled children, even though Percy grew up a spoiled princess. He sighed and quickly, his long, tapered fingers worked easily with the cords, tightening it with ease; for such a small man, Jasper was quite strong. He finished it off with a simple but strong knot, and helped Percy position her shirt, clicking his tongue in distaste for her favorite outfit.

"I do hope this is not what you are planning to wear tomorrow for your birthday? It's not every day you turn twenty-two, and I'm sure you'll want to look your best," Jasper said gently as the queen slid her white cuffs on her arms, over her spell gauntlets. He knew the poor girl was in one of her moods again, and didn't want to upset her any further. She wasn't the same kind, soft worded princess he used to know; not since Walter died… she did her queenly duties with consideration for the people and helped them in any way she could, but after, she would either sit by Walter's statue, singing songs the two sang when Percy was younger, or in her room, poring over scrolls, sketch papers, or trying to fall asleep.

He knew she needed a turn of events soon. He just hoped that the turn of events he sent for showed up soon, for her sake.

"No, Jasper. I'll wear my 'Queen's Suit'," she smiled. "I'm never wearing _that _again, though," she pointed to her former outfit, and put her arm around her friend's shoulder as they walked out of the dressing room. "Thank you for helping me," she said as she pulled the Guild Seal again.

"You're welcome, Percy," said Jasper, and, with a gust of warm, gentle wind, Percy found herself back outside in the castle gardens again.


	2. 2: Surprise

The warm sun basked Percy in a blessed, warm light as she sat down again, resting her head by Walter's stone feet. Her golden crown twinkled in the corner of her eye; she ignored it, scowling at the perfection it tried to portray for her. She was far from perfect, she knew that. She knew people were beginning to think she was going mad… gossip travelled quickly throughout Bowerstone. She chose to ignore it, and continue to protect her country the best she could.

"I am going mad, though, aren't I, old friend?" she said quietly to Walter's statue. "I miss you."

As usual, the statue gave no response, but merely gazed protectively over the ocean scene by the smoggy Bowerstone Industrial.

"I wonder…" she began, but trailed off again. She stood up, her sword and rifle swinging lazily with the fluid motion. She whistled for Arthur, who, almost instantly, came bolting out of the castle, barking happily at his mistress. The collie tackled the small queen, sending her back onto the soft ground, licking her face excitedly. Percy's ginger bun was coming undone, and hair was now getting covered in her dog's saliva. "Arty, shh! Relax, you silly beast!" she giggled and pushed the dog off her, rising again and trotting over to the castle, leaving her dog to go chase the chickens and rabbits.

When she stepped inside her castle, she wasn't surprised to see the maids gibbering away as they dusted and washed and polished everything in sight. She smiled and nodded at them as they bowed and giggled as she passed, their chattering ceased for only a short moment. Percy was going to head up the stairs when she heard something she found rather peculiar.

"Yes, did you hear about Captain Finn? I heard he was coming to see if the Queen's really going to the screws!" said one of the servant girls.

"Oh, he's so dreamy! I'll be sure to look my best when he arrives; maybe he'll notice me this time! I envy the queen; she always got all of his attention while he was here…"

Quickly, running over the maids' rather loud excerpt of conversation over again in her head, she flew up the stairs and into her room. She shut the huge wooden doors behind her, biting her bottom lip nervously. Ben's coming? No… it has to be some silly rumour… yes, that's it. Relax Percy, and go read a book or something, she told herself nervously. She took out her bun, shook out her hair, grabbed her sketch book and charcoals from her desk and flopped down onto her bed. She kicked off her boots and lay down on her stomach on her bed, opening her book. It was filled with very detailed drawings of her allies. Even a picture or two of Hobson were in there, though they were the least accurate. She had decided to depict him as more of a Hobbe like creature, with a glazed look in his eyes and a piggish nose. She snickered to herself and turned to a blank sheet, and began to mindlessly draw the outline of a certain mentor's smiling face.

After what seemed like hours, a brisk rapping on the doors of her chambers brought her attention away from her incomplete drawing of Walter.

"Your Majesty, you have a- err- visitor," Hobson seemed to scrutinize the person standing outside with him as he said the last word. Percy's heart stopped and then leapt into her throat. No…

"Who- who is it?" she barely managed, her voice wavering.

"He claims to be Benjamin Finn-" he didn't get to finish, because her was so startled by the abrupt opening of the doors. The young woman only took a moment to glance at the man with Hobson, and then rushed into his arms.

"BEN!" she squealed as he spun her in circles, both laughing.

"How do, Perc'?" Ben laughed and held onto his friend, pulling her even closer to him.

"Avo, I've missed you! It's so good to see you again!" Percy beamed up at Ben, multi-colored eyes gazing up in excitement and disbelief into cerulean ones.

"I've missed you too, Perc'. It wasn't much fun adventuring without someone to call short! All the sailors and people were taller than me!"

Percy giggled. "Were they as wonderful as you are?"

Ben returned the laugh, letting go of his friend. "No, not at all. And you can't forget to mention that I'm by far much more handsome than they. Especially the women," he said, smirking triumphantly. "I've missed you so much." He gazed at her with a sort of adoration, but then his face fell into a concerned look. "They say you've gone nutters, honey- is that true?"

Percy blushed at her old nickname. "Well, they do say my head is rather full of lint, but I think I'm thinking straightly enough." She made Ben smile again as she hastily attempted to flatten out her hair with her hands again. "Come," she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room. "Thank you, Hobson. You are dismissed. Go count some gold, or something." She waved him off and shut the doors. "So," she said, "What brings you back to Albion?"

"Well, your friend Jasper sent for me. He told me about the way you're acting and was concerned, and he thought I might be able to cheer you up."

"I guess he was right," Percy was still smiling slightly as she flopped back onto her bed. She picked up her pencil, turned the page, and started another picture. Ben stood for a while, watching her eyes intently. She seemed so focused on her new project, and the many shades of blue, yellow and green of her irises glinted with a euphoria. "Benji, don't just stand there; sit down," she sighed, not looking up from her work. He walked around the other side of the bed, kicked off his shoes, and laid down next to his queen, glancing quickly at her work. It was a detailed picture of him.

"You're really good at that, you know, honey."

"Thank you," she replied quietly, finishing off the detail of his vest. They were silent for a while longer, both watching Percy's fingers delicately wield the pencil, working quickly against the paper. Finally, she finished.

"Well?" she pushed the pad over to him. "What do you think, Benji?"

He smiled. "I think you made me look better than I actually do. But now that you're done," he rose, "how would you like to accompany me to lunch?"


	3. 3: Confession

All the villagers in Bowerstone were shocked to see their queen outside. She never left the castle anymore; they had thought she'd been ill or something. And then they all gasped when they saw who she was with. As a couple of her friends came up to greet her, concerned but excited, Ben grew protective. He draped his arm around her shoulder and held her close, leaving Percy pink cheeked and surprised herself. The villagers got the message and left hastily.

"How about," Ben whispered into her ear, "we buy some food, and then go somewhere more private?" Percy nodded quickly and drew even closer to her friend.

"Where would that be?" she asked quietly as the two headed to one of the food stalls.

He let go of Percy to rummage for his gold pouch. "Well, I was actually thinking about that secluded wood in Brightwall…" he retrieved it and pointed to couple of items Percy wasn't paying attention to. _The secluded wood? _She studied him carefully. He looked so… different. His clothes were completely not what she was used to- a casual white button-down, brown slacks, leather boots… but it was wonderful. She felt out of place next to him, wearing her Auroran magic suit, although, she was comfortable. But, she wanted to look a bit more down-to-earth.

"Ben?"

"Hmm?" he arched a blond eyebrow as he carried a bag back towards her.

"Do you mind if I go and, err, change my clothes? And drop off my weapons?" Percy smiled sheepishly.

Her expression made Ben laugh. "Of course." Percy pulled out her Guild Seal. "OH! Can I come with you? I've always wanted to see the Sanctuary…"

"Sure you can," she said and grabbed her friends hand. He squeezed it gently, and smiled at her. With a gust of warm wind, they found themselves back into the place Percy felt most comfortable. "Well, that's the armoury, the dressing room, the trophy room, and the room where I can connect with other Heroes. And then, you already know Jasper," she said and dropped his hand. "Do make yourself comfortable; I may be a while, and I need Jasper to help me. There are books in the Connect Room, if you get too bored." She smiled at him apologetically, and stepped into the dressing room.

"Thanks, Honey. And it' good to see you again, Jasper."

"As it is to see you as well, Master Finn. I thank you for arriving so early."

"Ah, t'was my pleasure. I just couldn't wait to see Miss Percy again… I missed her, a lot," Ben smiled to himself, gazing in a starry eyed manner after Percy. Jasper chuckled, interrupting his reverie.

"You don't need to hide the fact that you love her from _me_, Benjamin- although, it would be a lot less frustrating for me if you just told her, already."

"What? I- I don't have the slightest inclination… oh, fine. You're right; there is no point in hiding it from you- don't give me that look. Anyone would fall in love with Percy Ravenswood if they knew her as well as I." He sighed and shifted his weight. "I just don't know what to say to her. I've been gone for at least a year, and I have no idea if she feels the same way anymore…" He thought back to their little drunken incident in Brightwall when she was the princess…

"Oh, you needn't worry about that. If you pay close attention, you'll notice she'll talk to herself. She mentions you most of the time, more so than Sir Walter. In her sleep, she talks, too. I do believe she dreams about you, Benjamin." Jasper smiled knowingly, Ben's face suddenly lit up with hope.

"Do you think so?" Jasper nodded. "What… wow."

"Yes, yes, I can see you're euphoric, but our queen is calling me. I think she needs help with her corset again… Why don't you go into the Connect Room and think about how you're going to tell her?"

"That… is a wonderful idea, Jasper. Thank you." He smiled after the old butler as he hurried in to aid Percy with her clothing.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, my lady?"

Percy seemed at loss for words. She knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't know how to say it.

"Percy, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I- I just wanted to thank you for sending for Ben. I don't know what I would do without you. He makes things… easier."

"You're welcome. I dare say you needed this."

"He's the best pick-me-up a person could get. He's brilliant, that man…" she smiled to herself and stood up. "Thanks, Jasper. These God-forsaken corsets are going to be the death of me."

Jasper laughed. "Well, you're small enough not to have to wear one…"

"But I need it! It helps me stand up straight. What would my people think of a hunch-backed queen? They'd think I'm even more unfit for the job than they already do," she answered herself quickly, sighing. Jasper stood, too, and they went to drop off Percy's weapons in the armoury. "Did Ben go off to read?"

"Yes. I showed him 'The Book of Heroes'," Jasper lied smoothly. If there were only a few things he had managed to perfect throughout his eighty-five years, it was lying. Though, he did feel bad… he always felt so guilty deceiving the young woman- she put her trust in him, and never doubted his word. He so desperately wanted to tell her about his conversation with Benjamin, but he held back, deciding to let him take care of it.

The room was marvelous. A wall covered with Percy's achievements would be enough to make anyone sure of her Heroe capability if they had doubt. Her trophies lined the other wall. In the center, there was a fair hill of gold and gemstones. Ben was not attracted to looking at any of these things, however. He was thinking of what to tell Percy; if she really loved him, too, would she admit it when he confessed? _How _would he confess? Or would it turn out like their little 'Brightwall Mishap'?

_No, it will __**not **__end up like that. Although, the outcome was pleasurable. _He sighed and grabbed a book that was laying on the floor, the pages carelessly bend and crinkled. Ben smiled like fool when he realized what it was; another of Percy's drawing books. He flipped through the pages, looking at the impeccable replicas of all her friends and family. They all had their own sections, in order of who she gained as an ally first. Sabine and his Dwellers, the Swift Brigade, the Rebels of Industrial, the Aurorans, and in the back, her family… he looked at all of the others first, not daring to even glance at the Swift Brigade art. He noticed that with every picture that had Sabine in them, he was smoking his pipe. Most of the drawings of Page had her surly scowl, only one with a true smile. Kalin's eyes were always kind in Percy's depictions, a small smile lining her thin lips. There was one of the Priestess Mara, bending over Walter. This picture disturbed Ben. Walter's closed eyes were blackened, his face in an almost agonized expression. The artist had captured the terrifying event perfectly.

Finally, he looked in the Brigade's section. There were pictures of every single one of the soldiers, each with their names scripted carefully underneath each person- she really had cared for _all _of them. A picture of Swift posing for her made Ben smile. He had his pipe in his mouth, his dark eyes alight with mischief and warmth, his mustache curved with his lips in a kind, happy smile.

He flipped a page, to find himself holding up a flagon of mead, in a toast. He remembered the moment… Percy had just annihilated most of the Hollow Men by herself, and he was giving a casual salute to her for her bravery. She had grinned at him, and immediately pulled out this book. Again, he turned a page- a picture of him and Swift, the Major poring over a book, himself poking him to get his attention. Ben's face was so accurate with that foolish, mischievous look; he couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"Ben?" Percy's voice was very quiet, but she sounded amused. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Were you here the whole time?" Percy nodded, and walked towards him. She looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"But that's so old, Ben… you can keep it, if you'd like." Ben nodded happily, and closed it. "There's a lot more in there."

"Thanks, Honey. Shall we get going now?"

"Sounds like a plan, Benji," Percy replied, and, taking his arm, they headed out to the main room to teleport to Brightwall Village.


	4. 4: Date

**Okay… I haven't done an author's note, yet… Just wanted to say that Fable 3 doesn't belong to me. And thanks to any readers I have right now… but please, R&R, and lemme know what you think! Thx!**

It was quite warm in the little village, and the sun basked the pair in a glowing, kind light.

The villagers all but died when they saw Percy and Ben holding hands. Christopher, the town crier, came up to them and patted Ben's back, congratulating him.

"On what?" The former soldier snickered.

"On getting the Queen to finally marry, of course!" Christopher replied, making Percy blush furiously.

"Oh, no, no, Percy and I aren't married, we're merely friends," Ben explained quickly, and then dropped her hand.

"_Good friends?_" the bard persisted, elbowing Ben gently, while the witnessing villagers giggled and gasped.

"No! Ben and I are friends. No benefits or anything like that. He was holding my hand because we were traveling by Guild Seal. That is all, citizens; please continue with your daily routines, unless that includes stalking a very capable Heroe Queen and her friend, who may be handsome, but also happens to be the most skilled marksman she knows. Off you trot!" Percy snapped, waving one of her delicate hands in a sweeping motion, like a 'brush off'. "C'mon, Benjamin," she muttered and grabbed at her companion's arm. He wouldn't budge.

"Did you just call me _handsome_?" he was somewhat red in the face, looking at her hopefully with crystalline blue eyes.

Nervously, the young woman began to brush imaginary strands of hair from her face, also blushing. "Yes, yes I did. But let's go, before they get any more ideas…" She began to stride away quickly, Ben in tow, who smiling happily and almost skipping.

_She thinks I'm handsome! That makes things easier, _he sang to himself. He had only just noticed what she was wearing; a white blouse that was extravagantly designed and looked tailored to fit her only. Her trousers were made of linen, the brown dye expertly done; though he recognized them as an old pair of Walter's travel pants. Her boots were made of black, worn leather that was faded in some places, and stained in red in others. She had no weapons with her, and it was the first time he had seen her hands bare. Her fingers were long, spindly and tapered, her beautifully painted nails were shaped to perfection, and faint will lines snaked around her hands, gently working their way to her digits. Instinctively, Ben reached for one of her hands and curled his fingers around hers.

Percy immediately felt her face heat up, and she stopped and glanced at him bashfully. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly, adjusting her hand to fit his.

"Exactly what you're doing, Percy. Holding your hand… it's relaxing. It's so warm, and I enjoy warm hands, if you know what I mean," he added jokingly. Percy forced a laugh and tugged Ben along. "We're almost there… but seriously, Perc, I do enjoy holding your hand," he amended himself quickly, as though he sensed her disappointment.

_Disappointment? Why would I be disappointed at a comment like that? He's always been like that, and it was always been funny when he did it to Page… _Percy scolded herself as they turned onto the unbeaten path. It was beautiful in the wood, just as she had remembered it. She became very aware of Ben's presence in there, and she took note to his calming breaths, the way her sometimes squeezed her fingers gently, the way his footsteps sounded against the soft earth… "Ben?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you want to come here?" Percy tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ears as they came to their destination.

"Well, first of all, it's nice here; very pretty. Secondly, it's an excellent picnic spot, as no wolves or Balverines come in here. And, besides, I wanted to be alone with you." He smiled at her and sat down on the emerald grass, beckoning for her to join him. Percy did as told, and looked at him, a bit nervous. _Since when does Ben want to be alone with _me?

"Are you hungry, Percy?" he interrupted her thought and opened the baggie, pulling out a loaf of grain bread, a couple of muffins, some fruits, and a mysterious bottle… "You'll have to try it, Honey," he smirked, answering her silent question. He passed her an apple, and, quickly, she took a bite out of it, relishing the flavourful juices as they exploded in her mouth. The sweet, tartness of the fruit reminded her of her first day as queen…

'_Well, Your Majesty, first thing on your schedule is deciding the fate of your brother,' Hobson's nasally voice rang in her ears as she began to prepare herself for the upcoming event. She could barely breathe because of her corset, and her nerves and emotions were not making things any easier for her. No matter what she did, she could not stop sweating. _

'_Percy? Are you alright?' Walter asked cautiously, his gruff voice startling his surrogate daughter. 'Percy?' He spun her around to face him, and his eyes widened considerably. 'By _God, _Percy, you look like you're about to be sick!'_

'_I _feel _like I'm going to be sick,' she responded, looking at him fearfully. 'Walter, I don't know what to do.'_

'_Well, you have to listen to your heart, little one. Do what you think is right. But, for now, eat this,' he smiled and put a red apple into her hands, 'it'll help keep your nerve. Eat. It's not poisoned,' he smiled at her and walked away._

"Percy? Are you okay?" Ben's voice was laced with concern. Percy had closed her eyes, just to see Walter for a little longer, and she sat dead still.

She opened her eyes, and gazed at Ben sadly. 'Yes, I'm fine." She took another bite of her apple.

"Percy, you're not okay. I can tell. Please, don't be sad," he looked at her pleadingly. "Dates aren't supposed to be sad." _Did I just say that?_

The young woman choked on her food. "What?" she looked at him, her strange eyes wide with shock. "Did you just say…?" she gazed at him still, her eyes searching for something in his.

"Yeah… I called it a date. Now, finish your food, Percy." Ben's face had reddened considerably, and he pulled a chunk of bread from the loaf and popped it into his mouth.

She scooted closer to him. "Did you _want _it to be a date?" she fluttered her eyelashes in mock flirtation.

"Heh, you know it, Perc," he replied with equal zeal and tore off another piece of bread and waved it in front of her nose. "Want some?" Percy nodded. "Alright, then; open up," he chuckled as he put it gently into her mouth, watching her chew on it happily. Percy snuck closer to him yet, and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat and ate for what could have been hours, chatting happily about nonsense.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know that this is the best date I've ever been on."

"Excellent! Does that mean I outrank others?"

"You know it, Captain." She smiled to herself as they continued to sit in the little green clearing, merely enjoying the food and each other's company.


	5. 5: Dreams

**Again, Fable 3 doesn't belong to me… While I was writing this chapter, I was listening to **_**City and Colour**_**, mainly repeating 'Little Hell'… so that was my inspiration for the first part… do enjoy, and R&R!**

'_Walter…' Percy whispered, as she fell to her knees beside the man. He had the most agonized of expressions on his face, his eyes blackened even when closed. The Priestess Mara had a grave look of concentration on her face as she muttered incantations and waved her hands over Walter's body. 'Will- will he be alright?'_

'_I do not wish to give you false hope, princess,' she said and quickly resumed the healing process. _

'_And what of Ben? Is he okay?'_

'_He's unconscious at the moment. He is merely suffering from exhaustion, princess. He will be alright. However, your friend here is very close to succumbing to the darkness he is struggling to fight. What he needs,' she smiled slightly, 'is a light.' She rose and began to pad off to check up on Ben._

_Percy took Walter's rough hand, and squeezed it gently. 'Stay with me, Walter. Don't you dare leave me, old man.' His face contorted with an incomparable fear, and he began to writhe. _

'_NO! DON'T HURT HER! She's just a child! Just a child!' he screamed. He kept crying into the air, begging invisible shadows to leave. He kept repeating 'She's just a child', while he thrashed, his screams surely waking up the rest of the Aurorans. The Priestess did not return, nor did she tell Percy what to do. She was alone with Walter, who was still pleading and flailing about, and all Percy could do was continue to hold his hand and allow her tears to fall, partially blinding her from the horrible scene._

_Suddenly, he stopped, but he was murmuring something, very quickly, so Percy couldn't hear. He began to shake, and convulsed again. It seemed Walter was suffering a demonic seizure ._

'_NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!' she screamed and began to fight against the arms that wrapped around her waist, hoisting her off the ground. 'LET ME GOOOO!'_

'_Percy, it's me! He'll be fine! Let the Priestess take care of him now; she's back. RELAX!' he said, holding tighter to the struggling princess, her hair going amuck as he dragged her away._

'_WALTER! No! Let. Me. Go!' she cried between gasps. Ben quickly got her into his sleeping chamber, and held her back as he blocked the door. 'You BASTARD! Let me out!' she sobbed. Her crying was aroused even further when a cry of pure horror sounded from the outside._

'_Percy! Percy, relax, he'll be okay. We're okay. It's okay, Percy, you'll be fine,' Ben cooed when she stopped struggling against him and went limp. _

"Percy?" Ben said suddenly.

Her eyes flew open, but her vision was blurred. "Hmm… did I drift off?" her voice was hoarse, and her eyes felt quite wet.

"Yes; you were crying in your sleep, Percy. Did you have a nightmare?" His cerulean eyes flashed with a light of concern, and he wiped some tears from her cheeks.

"Yes."

"Do you need to tell me about it?"

"No." They sat in silence for a while, listening to the birds chirping, the distant sound of chatter from the village, and their quiet breathing. "Can we go back to the castle?" Percy asked, scrubbing her face.

"Yes, of course," he said and took her hand.

Jasper greeted them happily, but then saw the Queen's tear stained face. He opened his mouth to shout profanities at Ben, but Percy stopped him. "It was just a nightmare, Jasper. I'm okay. We're just going home," she sighed and led Ben over to the map table, pointing out Bowerstone Castle. Just before she was about to teleport, she broke down and sobbed.

She looked lovely while she slept. Her ginger hair was framing her slight face, and she looked calm and relaxed. She had been so exhausted when she had finally cried herself out, she was barely able to teleport themselves to the castle. She made it to the garden before she passed out. Ben carried her inside, bridal style, and held her protectively. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, making him blush and grin like a fool, and the maids glare enviously. He climbed the stairs, nodding to the guards who straightened and murmured, "Major". He carried her passed her servants, maids, and soldiers to her old room, where she slept as princess. She had always complained about not being able to sleep there anymore during her first year as queen, and she had mentioned that it was her favorite room. So he took her there instead.

He laid her on the bed, pushed some random strands of hair behind her ear, and sat down on the floor next to her, taking her hand and leaning his head on the edge of her mattress.

Percy woke up in the middle of the night. Her right hand was holding onto a hand that was not her own. Ben's. She was holding Benjamin Finn's hand when she had been sleeping. He was still sleeping. She could hear his quiet, even breaths- the only sound in the room. Her old room. _He remembered… _she grinned and looked to her right side, searching for him. She found him propped up against the bed, his head resting on his arm.

"Ben? _Beeeennnnnn…_" she said quietly, trying to rouse him from his sleep. "Ben, wake up." He moaned and opened his eyes, gazing at her, his usually vibrant eyes dulled with exhaustion. "Sleep on the bed, Benji- you'll get a sore back," she said and attempted to hoist him to his feet, and succeeded for a bit after she rose to her feet. Ben lost his balance, and fell towards her, making both of them crash back onto the bed.

"Lemme sleep…" Ben grumbled and flipped over, letting Percy rest on top instead, wrapping his arms around her, like a tight cable. Percy giggled and shook her head.

"Let me take my boots off, Ben- I don't want to dirty my sheets any more," she smiled and wiggled out of his grasp. She slipped off the offending articles and crawled back onto the bed, lying next to him. "Now, sleep."

"Well, I can't now, Perc… you woke me up! You'll have to put up with me now," he snickered and pulled her back into his arms, taking in a deep sniff of her clean, shiny hair.

"I think I can handle you," she breathed, snuggling closer to him. "You're very warm, Ben… do you feel alright?" She looked up at his smiling face.

"I feel perfect. And not to mention comfortable… you must sleep like a queen every night!" he joked.

"_No, really?_ Yes, it is a very good luxury that I wish I could share with everyone."

"Would you let everyone hold you in their arms, like I am now?"

"No, no. It's a luxury that is reserved for you only," she teased back. His gaze held hers, and she was mesmerized by the beautiful cerulean.

"Percy?"

"Yes, Ben?"

"There's another luxury I'd love to try out…"

"What would that be?" she whispered as he slowly brought his face closer to hers.

He smiled slightly, and his eyes closed. "Figure it out, Honey." His lips were barely a centimeter from Percy' when the door suddenly busted open.

"Your Majesty!" Hobson sounded frantic. "An enemy ship has been spotted off the dock of Bowerstone! You must hurry! We need you-… have I interrupted something important? I didn't think so. NOW HURRY!" He ran rather slowly away.

"Ben, you don't have your weapons. You can either borrow mine, or stay here, where you-"

"I'm not letting you go out there alone. I'll borrow something," he said firmly. Percy reached for his hand, and the two were immediately transported to the Sanctuary.

"Can't chat now, Jasper. An enemy ship has been sighted, and I need to be there as soon as possible," Percy said before Jasper could get a word in. She dragged Ben into the armoury and stalked over to her gauntlet plinths. "Pick anything you want, other than the ones from my father. Those will only respond to a Heroe," she said as she quickly collected her Flintlock and her hammer, 'The TYPO'. Ben grabbed at a familiar looking rifle, and swung it over his back with ease. He then grabbed the sword, 'Avo's Lamentation', and grabbed her hand again.

"Where'd you get a 'Swift Irregular'?" he asked curiously.

"Bought one," she replied briskly as she towed him over to the map table. She pointed out Bowerstone Industrial, and quickly, they were on the docks, ready for a likely battle.


	6. 6: Arrival

The voices of many frightened citizens rang in Percy's ears as she looked out into the ocean. She could make out a threatening looking ship that was moving quickly, even in the pitch dark. But there was something about the sails that lessened her worry for some reason…

"Hold your fire, men. Wait until it gets closer…" she decided, and the soldiers eased their triggers, but kept the rifles cocked, ready for an instant command. One of them handed her a telescope, and she pressed it to her eye. _Dammit, Hobson. Did you __**know what you were interrupting? Ben was going to kiss me. Ugh!**__ Oh, tosh. Enemy ship my ass… _She ranted angrily, and shoved the telescope back at the soldier who gave it to her. "Drop your weapons. It's nothing I can't take care of. Head back to your posts, please; I'd like to make sure the streets are still safe."

"But, Your Majesty-"

"I'll be fine, Tom. I have Benjamin, here, don't I?" she gestured the blond standing very close to her, protectively glancing around. He nodded briskly, and Tom was dismissed. The boat grew ever nearer, and Percy got even more annoyed by the second.

"So, what ship is it?" Ben asked hesitantly, not wanting to frustrate the little woman any further. A moody Percy was not someone to irritate if you wanted to keep your limbs.

"It's a Reaver Industries' ship."

"How do we know it wasn't stolen?" Ben said suspiciously.

Percy sighed. "Wait for it…" And sure enough, the clear voice rang above the rest in a foreign language Percy didn't even know existed.

"_What?_ He DARES to show his face here after he left us to fight the Darkness by ourselves?"

"I guess so… but, Ben, please relax; he loves to agitate people, and I don't need you shooting him. He's still my ally, and a friend of mine, no matter how distant." He knew not to cross her. The ship docked, and a plank fell from the side, and the first thing that touched it was a perfectly polished black boot. Then followed the rest of the perfect body.

"Well, _hello_ there, Your Majesty," smirked Reaver as he strode towards her. He glared at Ben, who stuck even closer to her than before. "Hello. _Finnegan, _was it?"

"It's _Finn_. And what's it to you, Reaver?" Ben hissed viciously.

"I merely wanted to get the name of our Dear Queen's escort correct. Now, Percy- assuming the battle against the darkness so intent on destroying our way of life went well, I'll be quick with this.

"Now, I heard you were going mental. I'd like to inform you that I have a cure for it. All you have to do is sign this contract." He held out a piece of parchment.

"What's the cure, Reaver?" Percy asked, a hint of frustration lacing her voice.

"Now, now, my sweet, I'll tell you _after you sign._" He thrust a quill into her hand. "Go on."

"Reaver, I swear it t Avo; if you don't tell me, I'll set you on fire," she hissed, glowering at him. He noticed how the paper was beginning to smoke…

He snatched it from her and clutched it protectively. "Your Majesty! I spent a long time writing this!" A large flame burst from Percy's hand, and she stepped closer, daring him to try her. Quickly, he pulled out his Dragonstomper .48, and pointed it at her head. "Now, my queen, I'm sure you don't want to do that… Oho! Look; your soldier wants to play, too!" Reaver growled, jerking his head in ben's direction. The 'Swift Irregular' was positioned directly to hit Reaver between the eyes.

"Drop the gun. _Now,_" Ben hissed, moving closer.

"I will if Miss Ravenswood puts out her fire."

"Do it, Percy."

"I will if he tells me what the contract's for."

"Now, Your Majesty, I-"

"TELL ME, REAVER!"

"Tell her, Reaver."

"I'll tell her if she signs the contract."

"I'm not signing the contract. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not crazy! Now, LET ME ALONE!" Percy cried and the flame hit the ground. It did not burn the other two; it merely sent a warm wind that caressed them with gentle hands. They stood there, shocked, gaping at the fuming young woman. Her usually bright, colorful eyes were now burning with anger, and an ice blue had replaced the irises. Her Will lines were glowing bright blue, and, if looks could kill, Reaver would have been six feet under.

"Very well," Reaver said, turning to walk away. "You're missing out on a good coupling, though."

"_What. Did. You. Just. Say. To. Me?"_ Percy was madder than ever. Fire built quickly, and she threw it at Reaver, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"Relax, Queenie! I thought you'd be used to that!" Another ball of flame was sent towards him, this time narrowly missing his face. "_How DARE you try to singe my beautiful face?" _Ben began to laugh hysterically. More fire flew short a few inches of Reaver's feet. "Alright! I'm leaving! And this is _not _a laughing matter, Flynn!" he called over his shoulder as he quickly strode- no, _strutted_- away.

"Damn him," Percy muttered angrily as the rest of Reaver's crew filed off the ship, watching the queen cautiously. Ben walked towards her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"Percy?" _Do it, you coward!_

"What, Ben?" she sighed, letting her anger flood out of her.

"I-" _Come ON! Do it! She was going to let you kiss her! _"I really appreciate what you did there. It was hilarious." _I'm such an idiot. Dammit. God, fucking shit. I. Am. A. Coward. C-o-w-a-r-d._

"Thanks. Can we go back? I need to sleep to get over my extreme disappointment. I can't believe I didn't get to burn his face off…" she grumbled and took his hand. Ben yelped and pulled it away, clutching it, looking at her in disbelief.

"Ben? Oh, fuck! Did I burn you? Oh, shit, I'm so sorry! Here," she tore off her gauntlets and grabbed his other hand. "Let's get that fixed before any bad damage is done. Oh, gods, I'm sorry…" she said before they were teleported back to the sanctuary.

"Did it all end well?" Jasper smiled at them, but it fell quickly. "What happened to Master Finn?"

"I scorched his hand after I tried to kill Reaver. Now get me a bowl of cold water, a health potion, and a flagon of ale." Jasper quickly did as she said.

"What's the ale for?" Ben asked, and then cringed. Percy had prodded his hand gently, and it stung painfully.

"Sorry. It's for me. I need it when I'm tending to people so I don't dissolve into tears. I always feel it's my fault, and this time, it is. Oh, god, Ben. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. It was just an accident, Perc. But you know what would make me feel better?"

"What?" Percy looked at him pleadingly.

"Well, before we were interrupted by that prat you call an attendant…"

"Yes?" Her pleading look fell.

"I was going to kiss you…"

"So…?" Her eyebrows rose. She knew what was going on…

"I was wondering…" he leaned towards her, his eyes closed. _Finally,_ he thought.

"I've gotten the required… Oh, my… I'm interrupting something, aren't I? I'll- I'll just leave, now…" Jasper stammered out just before their lips met.

"No, no. I need to tend to his hand. I don't need permanent damage to my best marksman," Percy said as she pulled away, walked over and grabbed the three things from Jasper. "Thanks," she smiled. She turned back to Ben, who looked sorely disappointed. "Sit down, Ben. I need to take care of your hand," she said gently. He did as told, and sat cross legged on the floor. She joined him and placed his burned hand in the cold water. She uncapped the health potion and made him take small sips until she was satisfied with his hand. Meanwhile, she took great sips of ale.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"My hand feels a lot better, now," he said and let her study it. She smiled.

"It didn't scar, either; excellent. Now, let's head back to the castle, so we can go back to sleep." And, again, Percy dragged him to the map table and transported them to the castle.

.O.O.

Percy yawned and stretched out her arms as they made their way up to the extravagant front steps of Bowerstone Castle.

"Would you like me to carry you over the threshold again, m'lady?" Ben didn't wait for an answer. He scooped her up in his arms again, and flew up the steps, the queen giggling as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Good evening, Majesty. Major Finn," said Thom the cook, who was beginning to prepare food for the morrow's feast.

"Oh, cheffie… why don't you head to bed? You'll be exhausted, and you won't be able to enjoy the wonderful food you're making," Percy looked at him pleadingly.

"Does- does that mean I'm _invited_ to the queen's birthday feast?" He looked shocked.

"But of course! Anyone can attend! It's my party, and I get to decide on the guest list. So you'd better be there tomorrow, cheffie," she smiled. Thom looked incredibly pleased with his good fortune as he turned off the stove, hung up his hat and apron, and bided Ben and Percy and excellent evening.

"That was very kind of you, Percy," Ben said as he carried her up the large staircase that led to her childhood bedroom.

She grinned at him. "I meant what I said, Benji." They were silent for a while as he put her down, and they took off their boots, propped their weapons against a wall, and clambered into bed fully clothed. "I hope you're going too? It would be so dull without you being there for me to stabilize you and your two left feet," she sniggered and turned to face him.

"Of course I'm going, Percy. I wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled back at her, marveling her face. She was not just a pretty woman- no, she was _beautiful_. Beautiful in every sense of the word. She had beautiful eyes, a beautiful nose, lips, ears, eyebrows, hair… body… She was magnificent to behold. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

_It's now or never… _"I love… your eyes…" _GOD DAMMIT! YOU COWARD! _"They're truly unique, and they're so wonderful to look at…" _Tomorrow, at the feast. I'll tell her then._

"Umm, thank you. I prefer yours, though… did you know that cerulean is my favorite color?" she smiled at him, watching his face turn darker in the lightless room.

**Yay! Another chapter! And it's longer this time! Hooray! Anyway, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and added my story to their favorites so far… it makes me feel so special! I'll have another up soon! Tatty bye, for now!**

**~Finny**


	7. 7: Dress

Morning came quicker than Ben would have liked. There he lay with Percy, who was sleeping in his arms. He had woken up like that.

Thankfully, she didn't snore.

Her warm breath caressed his neck with soft puffs, the smell of something sweet reaching his nose. She sighed and muttered something incomprehensible.

"What?" Ben whispered playfully, kissing her forehead gently.

"I… can hear… Hobson," she said.

"How do you know that?"

"I've learned to recognize his shuffling." As if on cue, a loud knock echoed from the wooded doors and into the magnificent room.

"Your Majesty?" The nasally voice made Percy groan. "Are you awake?"

"Go away, Hobson. I'm napping with my Captain," she said loud enough for Hobson to hear, "unless you'd like to join us, which I would prefer if you did not." Ben laughed a quiet laugh that sounded more like a chuff.

"My Queen, I insist you get out of bed! Master Reaver has requested your presence…"

"You can go tell him to bugger the hell off. I really have no desire to see him right now. You're stressing me, Hobson, and I can't nap with Ben if I'm stressed," she countered angrily.

"It's not adequate for a Queen to be sleeping with a soldier of Albion! You could be giving him a death sentence right now, my Queen."

"Hobson. Ben's not a soldier anymore. I merely call him Captain because he used to be one. He's now Benjamin Finn the… the Adventurer. Now, do me a favor and go the hell away."

"But-"

"I'm not coupling with him, you incompetent twat. I am napping with my best friend. Now I suggest you desist, or I will force you," she growled, pressing her face into Ben's chest.

"YOUR MAJESTY! GET OUT OF BED NOW!" he bellowed.

"Hobson, you're forgetting your place. Leave us, or you'll be witnessing some things you won't be able to erase from your mind." That did it. He grumbled angrily as he walked away, his footsteps heavier than usual. Percy looked at Ben, her eyes glinting mischievously. "Do you think that was too inappropriate?"

Ben's laughter shook his body. "No… It was… perfect! You are my Hero!" He rolled off the bed, and landed on the ground with a crash. Percy's shrieks of laughter joined his, and she crawled over to help him back up. He tackled her and sent both sprawling across the mattress, their giggles and cries hysterical.

"Oh, Gods, Ben. You- you're too good to me…" she smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. "You're one of the best people I know."

"Good," he said quietly.

"Ben…" She kissed his cheek. Her lips lingered by his face, leaving a tingling feeling where ever her lips barely brushed over his skin. He turned his head so his lips could possibly be met by hers. "Nice try, Captain," Percy whispered, smirking as she moved away.

"Sorry," he breathed. I get a little… carried away." He resorted to playing with her hair.

"I noticed…" she sighed. "What am I going to do with you…?" It was not a rhetorical question; she already knew her answer. He knew her answer, too.

"You know what? I'm going to go out and get you a proper gift," he decided. Just accept it, Percy.

"Alright, Ben- just make sure you come back before sundown, alright? I'll find you something to wear. Logan might just have something… You don't mind borrowing something of his, do you?" she looked at him pleadingly.

"Of course not, Percy. I'll be back soon, too- you won't even notice I'm gone, Honey." He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Till we meet again," she replied.

.O.O.O.

The quiet knock on his door startled the former king. "Enter."

"Logan…" His little sister poked her head in the door. It reminded him of when she was little, and he gave her a wide smile; much out of his character. Percy walked into his chamber, returning the smile. "It's good to see you looking so happy," she said, gazing up into his black eyes. He had taken after their father and Percy after their mother. She looked so different at first, he often wondered whether she was adopted or not. But as she grew, he began to realize how much she acted and looked like their mother, Sparrow. It was natural for her, her fighting skills and her strong spirit. He used to drop in on her practises with Walter, watching her charge into the faulty battle with courage. Now, he could have easily mistaken Percy for Sparrow for sisters. The young Hero standing before him was, indeed, a second Sparrow Ravenswood.

"I'm very happy. And happy Birthday, sister," he said and pulled her into an embrace. "Now," he smiled as he withdrew, "what was it that you needed?"

"How'd you know?" she giggled.

"I've come to know my little sister."

.O.O.O.

Brightwall was the cheapest place he knew where they sold them. The only thing that was inconvenient about it was the fact that it was across the kingdom. So he rented a horse from the local stableman.

The creature was beautiful; a dark brown coat, blue eyes, dark mane and tail. He wanted to buy that for Percy, as she loved to ride. But he knew exactly what he was getting, and he wasn't going to get anything else until he had the perfect gift for his queen. Yes, he was that determined. It was lucky they had woken early; he would be back with an hour or so to spare.

He just hoped that the clothes he would be wearing wouldn't smell too much like Logan…

.O.O.O.

"My God. What am I wearing?" Percy cowered from her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was made of a shiny, pink fabric that poofed up in the most inconvenient of places, and the neck line swooped so low, her breasts were almost falling out. "I look like a noble."

"It's in, Your Majesty! It makes you look fabulous," said Juliet as she finished pinning up a perfect ginger ringlet.

"I look like a bloody porcelain doll. No. I refuse to wear this." Percy began to scrub at her face, trying to remove the billions of layer of makeup. Juliet shrieked and grabbed at the queen's hands, attempting to stop her from ruining her hard work; alas, the maid had forgotten how strong the queen was. Percy was an unstoppable force of nature, and Juliet was merely a flower being tossed about by the violent wind and rain. Before she was even aware of it, the queen had wiped her face clean of makeup, and was already working her way out of the dress.

"Ah! Percy! Why? I worked so hard!" Juliet was on the verge of tears.

"My friend," Percy put a hand on her shoulder. "Pink is not my style. Leave me now; I'll find something myself…" Quickly, with a scowl, the young maid was ushered from the room.

.O.O.O.

Ben beamed as he returned the horse to the stable. Sure, he'd been scratched up by some mercenaries, but he had it. The perfect gift for his queen. He had remembered seeing it in a small shop about a month ago, and he had felt blessed that it was still there; and that he knew exactly what to engrave in it. He quickly made his way up to the castle.

"Master Finn," one of the maids greeted him. She looked distressed; her dirty blond hair was frizzy and messed, her blouse and skirts askew.

"Juliet, what happened to you?" Ben looked at her more carefully, as a small smile lined her red lips.

"I got into a little… fight."

"With who?"

"Miss Percy… she's a lot stronger than she looks…" she unconsciously rubbed her shoulder.

Ben began to laugh. "You put her in a dress, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I had no idea she hated them that much… I've left her to her own devises, now." Juliet stalked away, leaving Ben to go and pester the young monarch.

.O.O.O.

"What am I going to wear? I have to wear a dress…" Percy grumbled more to herself as she walked down the hallway to find her brother. As she made her way down the corridor that led to his chambers, she was tackled with a strong hug. "Ah! Ben! Put me down!" she giggled as she was spun in circles.

"I told you I'd make it back in time! I got you your gift."

"Do I get to see it?"

"Not yet, Honey. Now, I understand you won't wear that dress…?"

"Did Juliet tell you?"

"Yes. Poor girl." Ben smirked and shook his head.

The young woman looked at the ground. "I do feel a bit guilty…"

"Never mind that now. I'm going to help you get dressed for your ball, tonight."


	8. 8: Magnificent

"So… you won't wear the dress Juliet picked out, but you'll wear the one I picked?" Ben looked at her suspiciously. "You won't try to kick my ass, too, will you?'

"No, Ben, I won't hurt you."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't if I wanted to. Now, let me try it on," Percy said, gingerly taking the dress from him. It had been her mother's, and she didn't want to do any damage to it. She stepped behind her dressing curtain.

With the sunlight shining in, Ben could see her silhouette moving quickly and fluidly, removing her clothing and draping them over the edge. He smiled and watched her curvy body from the edge of her bed. He wondered if she looked that appealing without a curtain to hide herself. He pondered upon that thought until the said woman stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Could you help me with the ties, Ben?" she turned and moved her hair out of the way. He stood and clipped the silver buttons into place, and, when he finished, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Ben, I need to go see what I look like."

"But I don't want to let you go. You're so comfy." But he released her anyway, and she padded over to the mirror. She gasped.

The white dress was perfect. It did not extend passed her knees, nor did it stick to her body. It showed just enough of her chest, and the delicate lace completed the image. "Oh! It's wonderful!" She turned to him, a strange look in her eyes. "Do I look alright?"

"Percy…" he paused, a wide smile formed on his lips, reaching his eyes. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed madly and returned his grin. She watched him walk over to the closet again, and pull out a pair of simple white shoes.

"Sit." He pointed to the bed, and she did as told.

"As you command, Captain," she said. He kneeled at her feet and slid the shoes onto his queen's bare feet.

"Do you know what would complete this?" Ben reached into his pocket.

"What?" Percy looked at him, confused.

"Your birthday present." He pulled out a long, thin box and lifted the lid. A simple onyx necklace with a silver chain sat in the little box. Ben gently took it out and grabbed her hand. He placed the pendant face-down in her palm. "Read the inscription."

Percy stared at the words. _Nec sine te arbitror. Tu mihi luce tenebras. _It was in Latin.

"_I couldn't imagine life without you. You are my light in the darkness_. Oh, Ben…"

"Do you like it? I mean, it makes sense, no?" He looked at her hopefully. She wiped her eyes, and looked at him, a huge grin on her face.

"I love it, Ben. Oh, thank you! Will you help me put it on?"

He joined her on the bed, took the necklace from her and undid the clasps. He draped it around her neck and put the clasps back together, straightening it as he did so. "Voila. Perfect."

"Now I've got to fix my hair and makeup, and then I'm good to go," Percy said, still beaming. "But you're yet to get dressed, Ben. I got you something," she smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "Let's go."

.O.O.O.

"I chose blue to match your eyes," Percy said as she held up the outfit. It was elegant, yet it was something he himself would have picked out. "No, it's not Logan's. It was actually my father's- his favorite. The 'Elegant Prince Suit'."

"I'm no prince, Percy," Ben bit his lip, looking at it carefully. It did seem like it would look good…

"Just try it on, Ben." She put the garb into his arms, steered him behind the curtain, and waited for him to dress.

"Hey, Perc?"

"Yes, Ben?"

"I was wondering…" he buttoned up the jacket. "Whether you would do me the tremendous honor…" he stepped out from behind the curtain and walked over to Percy. "Of allowing me to have the first dance?" He knew he was standing very close to her, their noses almost touching. Anything to make her say yes.

"Well… I-I don't know… it is customary for-"

"Yes?" his stare held her eyes as he moved even closer.

"For… the- the queen… to dance with… her, umm, closest family… first…" she stammered, trying to back away.

"But?" Ben whispered, gently grabbing her waist, running his hands up and down her curves, making it impossible for escape.

"I… s-suppose it… wouldn't hurt… to, umm, give it to… you." Percy looked dizzy, and very pale, albeit her darkening cheeks.

"Excellent," he replied, moving in for the kiss. "You look very beautiful, my Queen…"

"Are you," she tilted her head ever so slightly, "trying to seduce me?" Her eyebrows were arched, and she looked somewhat unimpressed.

"Perhaps… otherwise, it was my very successful attempt of making you say yes." He had her cornered.

"Let's stick with it being the successful attempt, mmkay?" She fixed him with a stare that said '_move, now'. _

He backed away from her, straightening out his jacket and lapels. "Sounds good. After all, I do get to dance with a pretty woman…"

.O.O.O.

The castle was extravagantly decorated; every suit of armor was polished to the extreme and flickering lights of the candles bounced off them, blinding anyone who looked at them from the wrong direction. The stone walls were spotless as well, and banners with the design of the Albion flag hung evenly spaced throughout the whole bastion. Gaggles of nobles crowded the throne room, chattering excitedly about the arrival of the queen. Ben snickered as he listened to them from outside the room…

"Oh, I'll bet her dress is really elegant. I wonder if it's pink? The queen does look rather good in pink."

"No, blue's her color…"

"I hope it's really big and unique. It would look so amazing."

He shook his head and waited for Percy to come down from her room. He was to walk her in and start the dancing. They had already cleared it with Logan, and he had decided that it would probably be for the best…

"Getting impatient?" The calypso accent was so familiar…

"Page? Is that you?" Ben stood in shock- she actually did something with her hair. She wore a pearly blue dress that had a kind of oriental style to it, and she actually looked like a woman should. "It is. I didn't recognize you, with your hair done all lovely and all…"

She sighed, but smiled. "It's good to see you again," she said and extended her hand.

"And you," he replied, shaking her offered hand.

"You've changed, Finn."

"Hmm?"

"Usually, you'd be all over me…"

"No, that's only when Percy's around-" He cursed himself silently.

"You _what_? Wait… You fancy Percy?" She began to laugh.

"I never said that," he snapped. "And so what if I do?" He folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the dark woman.

"Do you really think she'd fancy you, too?"

This hit him with a horrible blow. _What if she's right? No. _Before Ben could retort with something just as venomous, the person they were talking about showed up.

"Page. I'm glad you could make it," she smiled and hugged her friend. "Are you ready, Ben?" She looked beautiful. Her auburn hair hung in neat curls, her crown perched upon her perfect head. Her makeup was expertly done, bringing out the brilliance of her eyes.

He straightened himself, and extended his arm. "I've been waiting for this all night," he replied, smiling happily as she looped her arm around his and started for the throne room, leaving Page behind them.

.O.O.O.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Percy smiled at Ben, her teeth glinting in the dim light. It was nearly midnight, and the gaggles of nobles were filing out of the castle, heading for home.

"What, being passed around by women who touched me in places I'd prefer not to be touched? Yeah, what a blast," he muttered. The balcony they stood on gave them an excellent view of the ocean, gleaming in the white light of the moon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said, gazing out across the water. She sighed and leaned on the barrier.

"Oh, I don't know…" he replied. "I'm looking at something better."

Percy turned and looked at him, skeptical. "And what's that? You're not ogling the women, are you?" _And how much cleavage they're showing…_

"No." He joined her, standing so close their shoulders touched. "I'm standing next to the most magnificent woman in the world, and she expects me to be looking at other women? Tsk, tsk…" he shook his head, letting his blond fringe flop into his eyes.

"You really think that?" She looked up at him, pink staining her pale cheeks.

He chuckled and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Percy Sparrow Ravenswood, I know it."


	9. 9: Questions

"Do you see them?" Percy asked him suddenly. It had been six months since he had come back to Albion, and during those six months, this scenario occurred frequently, and Percy relentlessly continued to ask him the same question. She leaned over a bit further over the balcony.

"See what?"

"Them." She pointed towards the gardens, in a corner where nobody was standing. Ben couldn't see anyone.

"No… Have you seen them before?"

"I have… they're the same ones, I think."

"What do they look like?"

She pursed her lips. "One's tall and burley, one's shorter, thin, but some build… So familiar…"

"Who do you think they are?"

"I… I don't know… I don't even know what they are…" Her expression went from focused to frustrated, and she frowned at Ben. "Why can't you see them?"

"I'm not sure at all, love. But we'll figure it out together." _Is this what they meant by madness? _He took her hand and led her back into the castle, watching her carefully. "You look very pretty today, did you know?" Ben added as he took in her dark blue dress. It fit her curves like a glove, and stopped at her knees.

"Thank you. It was my mother's. She used to use it as a shirt, but it is dress length for me, because… well, I'm pretty small, you know?" She beamed at him. He had that same look of adoration that he always had when she looked at him. "Ben?"

"Yes, Majesty?"

"This is a very random question, but it was bound to come out soon enough…"

"What is it?" His heart leapt into his throat.

"You- you're not going to leave me again, are you?"

"What?"

"Are you staying, or are you going to leave eventually?"

"Percy, I'm here as long as you want me here. I won't leave until told," he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The queen relaxed greatly, very happy with her answer.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you… I don't know if I've told you, but you're pretty much my rock…"

"Don't worry, honey. I know."

.O.O.O.

Down in Millfields, Reaver paced about his old mansion, wine glass and bottle at hand. His servants watched him nervously as he drank, and became more pissed than they were used to. Many unsettling questions spun in his buggered head, but the one that surfaced onto his tongue was the one he had been wondering for years.

"What does she see in him?" He was infatuated in the possibility of having the queen in his bed, by his side. She wasn't at all like any of his conquests; no, she was unique. So innocent, yet maddeningly alluring, oblivious, yet fully aware of her capabilities. And she loved a common soldier. She was unaware, it seemed, but she did love him. Not Reaver. It was infuriating. He sighed and took a long sip from his drink, shaking his head. "I'm going to have a bloody horrid hangover tomorrow…"

.O.O.O.

"Ben, I want to go swimming."

"What? It's the middle of the night!"

"Do I look like I care about that?" Ben shook his head, grinning. His queen was full of surprises.

"Alright, then. I'll take you swimming."

"Oh, where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking Bower Lake…"

"No, too many citizens. And, besides, Reaver's there," Percy shuddered. She had no desire to run into Reaver and chance getting shot.

"Mistpeak?"

"Millfields is warmer."

"But you said-"

"Millfields is warmer…" They sat in silence for a little while, until Percy made a suggestion. "How about Aurora?"

"Aurora it is!"

**AN: Ack! I am SO sorry for this mondo extremely short ass chapter! I promise, I'll make it up to you!**


	10. Note from Beinedhiel

**Agghhhh! I am so sorry, you guys! I was going to post chapter 10, but I'm still trying to figure out how to make it make sense, so bear with me! It'll be up soon!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read 'Breaking the Fall for Our Dear Queen', and for putting up with my bland writing. I hope you continue to follow Percy, Ben, and a certain debauched pirate who will definitely show up later!**

**Oh, and a bit of background on my new pen name- My peers have taken to calling me 'Hipster', and since I am NOT A HIPSTER, I put that as my pen name, so they can all recognise me. You know who you are, peers.**

**I give my thanks again to all of you, and you all get internet cookies!**


	11. 10: Discovery

**AN: And… I am soooo sorry this took so long! Thanks to you all who've reviewed, favorited (he-he… not even a word), or even taken the time to read! And a special thanks to HarryLee94, you've been a great help!**

Percy beamed as she watched Ben splash about in the warm Auroran water. She sat on the dock, her feet dangling over the edge, just barely touching the water with her toes. The bright sun made her hair sparkle, and a gentle breeze stirred it lazily, tickling her back and shoulders. She glanced at their discarded clothes and weapons, hoping they wouldn't be stolen.

"Percy, you said you wanted to go swimming! Why aren't you swimming?" Ben called up to her, making his way over to her.

"Aren't I allowed to bask in the sun for a little while?"

"No. Get in the water. Now." He grabbed the queen's leg and pulled. Percy shrieked and wrenched herself out of his grasp, laughing. She was on her feet before he made another lunge.

"You maniac!" She shook her head at him and dived into the water. She calmly surfaced, grinning at her friend. "Up for a race?"

"Is there a prize for the winner?"

Percy nodded. "Anything you want."

Ben smirked. "I have something in mind… Alright, where to?"

"How about… to that cave on the east shore? We've got to swim and run, so it's extra exercise."

"Sounds good to me."

.O.O.O.

"I swear, Percy, you cheat." Ben ran a hand through his soaked hair, smiling to lessen the accusation.

"Ben, I'm a Hero. I don't need to cheat." Percy smirked at him and traipsed away, deeper into the cave, leaving footprints in the white sand. Ben followed suit, not far behind the woman as she looked around, observing the grey stone walls. "Bit cold, isn't it?" Her voice echoed a little.

Ben grinned. "Need me to come and warm you up?"

"Nice try, Cap," she quipped, running a hand across the rock, surprised as how smooth it was compared to how it looked. "But I'm quite alright." She gave him a smart look and sank into a sitting position against the wall. The sea breeze wafted into the shelter, and the young woman stood again, a curious look on her face. She seemed to be listening for something. "Ben, stay here. I'll be right back, I want to see something."

"Oh, no, I'm com-"

"Shh!" She hopped over and clamped her hand over his mouth. "Don't you hear them? Of course you don't… you can't see them, either…"

Ben's muffled voice replied a no into her small palm, his blue eyes staring at her. She had a bit of a crazed look about her, and she stared through the rock, her ginger hair frizzed slightly, adding to the mad appearance.

She gave him a severe look. "Stay." She quickly exited the cave before he was able to stop her, and, mindlessly following orders, the former soldier stayed put.

.O.O.O.

_What was I thinking of, _he scolded himself, _when I let her go? Why the hell did I let her go? _

He ran after Percy, his heart hammering against his chest, threatening to break his ribs. He bit his lip as he came to a cliff face, and searched the ground for her foot prints.

.O.O.O.

Percy had never seen so many of them at once. They all floated around her, paying her no attention. It was chilly in the Auroran burial ground, and the roughly carved tombstones gave it an even more ominous feel. She shivered as she walked over to one, and tried to decipher the Auroran. She had learned a bit of the language after spending some time with Kalin.

When she had managed to figure out a few of the words, she read others. The same words popped up over and over again, and Percy grew more and more disheartened. Finally, she had gone through most of the grave yard, and felt as though there many eyes upon her.

_Lost in the darkness._

"I am so, _so _sorry. I wish I could have saved all of you…" She collapsed to the ground, the damp sand sticking to her bare skin. "It was all my fault. I could have made more money to save you… I just wanted to make life better for everyone…" She felt tears slide down her cheeks. "I was… naïve… I thought I could help everyone… make life better," she repeated. "And none of you get to experience it. Albion is happier… so is your Aurora."

She looked around, and saw that the things had stopped, and they seemed to have been listening to her. Several drifted closer, as if to study her. Percy gasped and backed away, her heartbeat quickening and her stomach tying into a knot. The things continued to advance towards her. When she was surrounded, the temperature dropped, and she shivered against the cold.

Her tear filled eyes gazed at them, and a million different scenarios ran through her mind. She began to panic, muttering several prayers in both Auroran and her own native tongue, but the beings did not desist.

The queen began to hear many different voices, catching only a few words. She covered her ears, trying to shut them out, with no success.

.O.O.O.

Ben panted heavily as he came to a foggy, damp area. He had found a small tunnel, and had a tough time getting through, but he eventually succeeded, and followed the rest of Percy's tracks. He hoped he needn't go any further; he was a bit tired, and extremely worried. He needed to find her. He walked into the misty, dark area, straining his ears for any sound of her. He looked at the ground, and found more footprints, but also saw a grave stone. His breath hitched. Was he in a burial ground? He shook his head and soldiered through. He'd been through worse. Besides, there were no Hollow Men in Aurora, were there?

He trudged on for a while longer, until a whimpering noise caught his attention. He dashed forward, searching through the haze, hoping he was correct. Surely enough, there she was.

She looked terrible- nothing like the radiant beauty she usually was. She was pale, her eyes were wild, her pupils dilated. She was muttering things under her breath, clutching her knees to her chest. Her eyes met his, and she blinked.

"And now you grace me with visions of my Benjamin? Ah, you are too kind to me, my…. _friends_," she hissed, her tone a little mad. Ben was mortified. He slowly advanced towards her, and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Percy?" He touched her arm, and flinched. Her skin was like ice. "Percy, please…"

"Such a beautiful apparition," she whispered, her face softening. She reached out and caressed his cheek. She cocked her head. "What do I mean, you ask? You grace me with Benjamin Finn. Could I perhaps see my Sir Walter, too?"

"Percy, come on! It's really me! It's the real Ben Finn!"

"Do not try to fool me," she muttered. "Do not expect me to believe that he's here…"

Ben felt his eyes water. "Perce, it's me. Please, we have to go…" He grabbed her wrist, but she wrenched herself out of his grasp, and she blocked her ears.

"You cannot tempt me! I will not fall into your siren's call!" she shrieked. "Back away demons! Be gone!" He could see her will lines beginning to glow. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he didn't like it.

"_Persephone Sparrow Ravenswood! _You listen to me, right now!"

.O.O.O.

Something seemed to snap inside Percy when Ben called her by her full name. She glared at him, her will lines emitting a bright light now.

"How dare you?" She jumped to her feet. "_How dare you? Be gone!_" Her hand flew to her hip, feeling for her sword. She furrowed her brows, touching her hip where her sheath should have been. She had no sheath there, nor a sword. She had no weapons with her at all. She had taken them off when she had been swimming with…

"Ben?" She was frightened by her own behavior. "What…?"

Ben's face automatically lightened. "Oh, Percy…"

She looked around, gazing at the things that had put her through that. She was shocked. Confused. Amazed.

Percy felt very light headed. The things surrounded her once again, but this time, she didn't feel too scared. She was… warm, and tingly. Then, everything went black.

…

She didn't remember the journey to the temple. When she had become conscious again, she had the time to make it down the cliff face, into the water, and back onto the mainland, where all memory stopped.

Now, she was lying on a mat, the Priestess Mara hovering over her, and a very worried looking Ben at her side.

"Well, Queen Persephone, it's nice to see that you are awake," the Priestess said, a small smile forming on her thin lips.

"Just call me Percy, Priestess, please." Percy managed a slight grin in return. She felt herself being crushed, suddenly, by a pair of very strong arms.

"Dear Avo, Percy!" Ben's voice came muffled, "I was so worried!" He squeezed her so hard, she could barely breathe.

Percy struggled a little against him. "I can't… breathe… Ben!" His grip on her slackened slightly, but he still held her close. She threw her arms around him, and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Thank the gods, you're alright," he muttered, kissing her cheek gently. "What I would have done if you hadn't…"

"Ben, I'm OK. You need to relax…"

"Don't you _ever _do that to me again!" he pressed his mouth to her cheek again, and the queen blushed noticeably. After a few minutes of Ben smothering her, Percy squirmed out of his grasp, and looked to the Priestess.

"You'll never believe what happened to me," she said. "It was… inexplicably terrifying, yet, I've never felt so… intrigued. And, yet, I have no idea…"

"Well, it is not a surprise that you see them. Most Heroes have the ability," Priestess Mara replied knowingly. Percy gave her a confused look.

"See what? I don't know what you mean," she said.

"I thought you knew," Mara said slowly. "Heroes, like you- the more powerful ones- they have the ability to see the departed."

***Dun-dun-DUN!* And the plot thickens! Sorry for the looonnngg wait! And another huge thanks to everyone! I'll try to get 11 up, soon! Lots of huggles from the author!**

**~Mack**


	12. 11: Different

**Hellooo! So, I was thinking… I mentioned a 'Brightwall Incident' earlier in the story, remember? I was just wondering whether I should write a one-shot or summat on that to give some background info or not… let me know! Anyway, this is the new chapter! And thanks again to Harriet for all the help!**

"_See what? I don't know what you mean," she said._

"_I thought you knew," Mara said slowly. "Heroes, like you- the more powerful ones- they have the ability to see the departed."_

Percy sat up and stared. Her mouth had gone dry, and she could feel all the blood drain from her face.

"So, I've been… seeing… dead people?"

"Yes. The _Ib* _of the soul, to be exact."

Percy stared at a wall. "Maybe… maybe I truly _am _crazy…"

"Oh, no," said the Priestess. "This is common amongst Heroes of your calibre." Her tanned, wrinkled face was calm and sincere, and it unnerved the young queen. Hard eyes met colorful ones, and Percy's breath hitched.

"So… this is all real? I've never been… you know…?"

"No, Perce," Ben interjected. "You've never been mad. I, personally, think this is pretty cool…"

The Priestess nodded in agreement. "You can train your skills, learn to block out the spirits, communicate properly with them. The dead can make great allies."

Mara's gaze was piercing, knowledgeable, unsettling. Percy rose to her feet.

"This is… a lot to process," the queen murmured. "If you'd excuse me, I need a bit of air to clear my mind." Ben stood, too, and grabbed her hand.

"Air would be nice, yes…"

"Ben, I meant to go alone."

"Oh, no you're not," he said, a distinct fire in his cerulean eyes. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Percy sighed explosively. "I'm not going to die as soon as I take a step outside, okay?" She freed her hand from his grasp, and flexed her digits before turning and walking out, muttering something about 'Drowning in the ocean,' and 'Getting Reaver to shoot her'. Ben, of course, followed her. He laughed loudly, suddenly.

Percy shot him an exasperated look. "What is it?"

"Have… have you realized how little you're wearing?" he blushed, shamelessly looking her over. He had slid her into his shirt, and her pants and boots were dishevelled. Since Ben's shirt had a long neck line, the shirt exposed her undergarments.

"Says the man whose trousers are buttoned up the wrong way," Percy quipped. Again, the man flushed, and a gentle smile crept onto his lips. His chest and arm muscles flexed slightly.

"I didn't have time to think, Honey. I thought I was going to lose you." He took a deep breath.

"You haven't called me Honey in so long…" she said. "I thought you'd gotten bored of it."

Ben shook his head. "No. But, listen, there's something I've got to tell you…

"Percy, today, I thought you were going to die in my arms. That made me realize just how important you really are to me." He stepped towards her, searching for anything in her eyes. He looked away. "You scared the living daylight out of me. I don't think I would have been able to live without you." He turned back to face her, and, to his great disappointment, he found her staring off, scanning the City of Aurora, as though she was looking at the damage the Crawler did before. "Percy?"

"Hmm?" she turned and gazed at him, an innocent look on her beautiful face.

"I…" He still couldn't bring himself to say it. "I'm so glad you are OK."

The small woman tackled him with a strong hug. "Me too, Ben." He wrapped his arms around her in response, only vaguely aware of the fact that her head only reached up to his shoulder when he bent to kiss her forehead. How he loved that woman. "Let's go home."

.O.O.O.

Reaver was getting impatient. He had lounged himself across the queen's throne, his pistol at hand, ready to shoot anyone who told him to do otherwise. He had been waiting for the regent and that soldier to return from whatever exploit they were on for _at least _two hours. He was seriously thinking about going into Percy's bed chambers with a maid and soiling the sheets. He wondered what kind of reaction he could get out of the golden couple. But, he decided against it when the queen's attendant shuffled in, an excited look on his pudgy little face.

"Master Reaver," he said, "Her Majesty has sent word of return. She and her friend shall return shortly."

"Ah," Reaver said, gaining composure as he rose elegantly from the throne. "Wonderful! I have some unfinished business to attend to with dear Persephone, and it would have been a real… shame, yes, to have to wait any longer. Off you trot." He strutted out of the throne room, and decided to head into the gardens.

…

It was oddly quiet, compared to the usual disturbances the nobles often caused. Reaver smirked to himself when he saw a noblewoman who was gaping at him like he was a god. _Well, I am rather similar to one, am I not? _The deviant trekked onward, and that was when he saw it.

He knew where he had to go.

.O.O.O.

Percy and Ben barely had any time to enter the castle when Hobson ran up to them, his many rolls of fat jiggling with every heavy footstep.

"Your Majesty!" he said, breathless. "Master Reaver is waiting for you, madam."

Percy groaned. She hadn't spoken to, or seen, Reaver since she had tried to set him alight almost a year ago when he had shown her that 'cure' contract...

"I last had word," said the fat attendant, "that he was visiting the gardens. You'll do well to go and speak with him, my lady." He gave her stern look.

Percy rolled her eyes. "Please, Hobson. Like I'd want to." But she grabbed Ben's hand and led him off to the garden, clearly unimpressed with what she had to do.

…

The two looked for him everywhere, but could not find the industrialist. Although…

"Perce, we haven't checked the catacombs, yet…" Ben bit his lip. Percy glanced at him, a sharp look in her eye.

"He has no right to go down there."

"I know, but… it's likely…"

She sighed. "My father would be turning in his grave."

"Your mother would resurrect and shoot his arse off." Ben beamed at his wit as he followed the queen, who was still wearing his shirt, to the catacombs. Percy silently opened the door, and crept inside, and he followed, unsure of what to expect. The two heard a voice, and, to their surprise, the infamous Reaver was by her mother's coffin.

"You know, I do miss you…" the deviant said quietly. "You were my only friend, really.

"I never did get to apologize to you for shooting Garth. I know how much you liked him. He was, indeed, a better friend to you than I…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I regret not talking to you earlier, Sparrow, love… this is actually taking some things off my chest. Huh… an odd feeling, this."

Percy stared in disbelief. _He had shot Garth? _Her mother had said that he died in a terrible accident… _Everything I know is a lie!_ She motioned for Ben to stay where he was, and she silently crept forward.

"I guess I've never really understood what it was to have friends until you came along. I've done things in my life that I regret... well, not really, but you get the point."

The queen was astonished. Reaver… had a tender side to him? Behind all the perverted, sarcastic quips, was he actually sweet? Unfortunately, Ben and Percy never found out, because Ben had accidentally kicked a rock, and the industrialist was pulled from his reverie, and he drew his gun. He looked outraged.

"Well…" he said. "Well, well, well. It's nice to see you, _Persephone._"

"And you, Reaver," she replied stiffly, eyeing the pistol that was pointed at her. "I'm assuming you're going to try to shoot me?"

"Oh, believe me, if we weren't in here, I would have," he replied with an icy glare. "Queen or not, I wouldn't risk you telling anyone about what I just said… how much did you hear?"

"I heard you talking to my dead mother. You were saying something about her being your only friend… and about how _you _shot Garth… Mother had always told me he had died in an accident…" Reaver's stare softened a little.

"She did?"

"Yeah… but, now I know the truth… ah, well..." she backed up towards Ben, who protectively threw an arm around her waist.

"Anyway, you wanted to see me?"

.O.O.O.

Ben growled as Reaver gave the queen a once over, and then another. He drew her close to him, and she easily rested her head against him.

The deviant spoke. "Ah, yes, I merely wanted to apologize for our little… spat, all those months ago." Reaver waved his hand through the air, his composure re-gained. "I do hope you can forgive me for our little misunderstanding," he said silkily. "And, by the way, that outfit is very suiting, my lady." He winked, and Percy shuddered.

"Of course. All is well," the queen replied. Ben noted that Percy still had some hesitance in her eyes.

"Well then, now that that is settled, I must warn you, my queen, if you or your _friend_," Reaver pointed the pistol in Ben's direction for added confirmation, "tell anyone about what you have heard today, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?"

"How would you know if we told?" Ben asked.

"I have my connections," he replied bluntly. He then swaggered off.

.O.O.O.

"Dear Avo," Percy muttered, "I am starving," she clutched her belly. "Ben, do you want to go get some food?"

"Sounds wonderful." He grabbed her hand, and laughed.

"What?"

"Should we go get changed? We're getting odd looks."

"Oh, yes, yes… take my hand, then." The two teleported to the Sanctuary. Jasper looked like he was going to faint when he saw what they were wearing.

"And you were dressed like that _in public?_" Jasper fretted, gazing at them in horror. He ushered them into the dressing room, immediately grabbing random clothing off the mannequins.

"Silk? Jasper, please, be serious," Percy chuckled and grabbed a more distasteful blouse and Walter's old trousers.

Ben was often at the Sanctuary with Percy, so they had agreed upon laying out his belongings there, too, for easier access. He picked off a simple white shirt and black breeches, sticking with the boots he already had on. The two undressed shamelessly in front of each other, and Jasper, who should have been used to that by then, blushed furiously, threw his hands up in the air in frustration, and left the dressing room quickly, leaving the two friends laughing.

.O.O.O.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful compared to the discovery they had made earlier, and, at the dinner table, all they could hear was the chatting of the servants, and the clinking of spoons in bowls.


	13. 12: Healing?

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, dear readers! This is just a filler chapter, I'll be getting to the cool (in my opinion) stuff next and after! So, let's get this started, shall we?**

**And a kind thank you to everyone who's added this to favorites, followed, and reviewed! There's nothing quite like the feeling of getting reviews and favorites, as we all know! **

Things had been rather uncomfortable for Percy after she found out she was able to see spirits. The same situation applied to Ben. He'd watch as she spent hours at a time pouring over books with information on the subject, and she had lost a lot of sleep. She wasn't eating as much, either, and Ben became very concerned.

He decided it was time to put his foot down.

He grabbed a basket of assorted foods and a bottle of wine, and cornered the queen.

"You're going to eat."

"Ben, I'm not hungry," she said, the dark circles under her eyes becoming more prominent as she looked up at him.

"Yes, you are. You're going to eat, and then you're going to sleep. No, wait. You're going to eat, have a bath, get your hair cut, and _then _go to sleep. No offence, love, but you look like shit." He grabbed her hand, dragged her up to her room, and sat her down. He forced a piece of bread into her small hands, and she looked at it hesitantly. He almost didn't notice that they were shaking. Almost.

"Gods, Percy," he whispered. "This isn't good for you! Please, Honey, eat."

She looked at him with tired eyes, a guilty look on her face. "I- I'm just not hungry."

"Do it for me. Please." He touched her cheek gently, rubbing her skin with his calloused thumb.

She smiled weakly and raised the food to her mouth, taking a small bite. It wasn't until the bread touched her tongue that she realized that she really _was _quite hungry. Ravenous, to be exact. She wolfed down the food in no time. She made a grab for the basket of food, which was given to her willingly, and she rummaged through it, grabbing a piece of blueberry pie. Ben watched with a small smile dancing on his lips.

She finished the confection quickly, too, and looked into his eyes, seeing the amusement there. She grinned, and he began to laugh.

"What?"

"You have blueberry on your face, Percy." He grabbed a cloth from the basket and began to scrub at her face. She scowled at him and scooted back on the bed. "But you look ridiculous!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up, Ben. I'm still hungry; give me another pie."

"Say please. It's un-ladylike to be so demanding, Princess," Ben teased, a serious expression on his face, but his eyes full of mirth.

"I'll have you know that I am a queen. I will do as I wish. Now, give that pie!" she giggled.

"Not until you say please!"

"_Please._"

"No, no, no!" Ben threw his hands up in the air, feigning frustration. "You must say it with _meaning!_"

"Please?"

"Try again."

"Puh-leeeaassseee?"

"Better," he said. "Now, beg."

"I'm not a dog, Benjamin." At her words, Arthur hopped up from his sleeping position and barked. "He is, though. Why don't you get _him _to beg?"

"Because it would be so much more fun to get you to do it."

"Oh, screw this," she muttered and made a quick grab at the basket. Luckily, she managed to get to it before he did, and she pulled out a pie and took a happy bite. Then, she moved closer to Ben. "This is really good. Do you want a bite?"

"Sure," he said with a smile.

"Say please."

"You know what? Never mind. It's not worth it."

"I am your queen. You will do as I say, or there will be serious consequences," Percy demanded, a playful note in her voice.

Ben sighed and shook his head. "Please, Your Majesty, may I have a bite of the pie?" he complied, bowing in the process.

The queen, looking satisfied, nodded. "You may. Come closer," she said, beckoning him forward. Still playing along, he stepped toward her. "Closer." The two were very close to each other, now. "M'kay, open up, sir."

Then, Ben Finn took a pie to the face. He let out a rather unmanly yelp and jumped back, affronted. "What the hell!?" he sputtered, wiping blueberry out of his eyes as Percy collapsed into a shaking heap on the floor, laughing so hard she was wheezing for air. "You're such a CHILD! Gods, Percy, you got it in my hair and everything!" The two didn't hear the door open over the queen's loud cackles and her companion's complaints, and were startled- nearly to death- by the next voice that chimed in.

"Oh, my, what a mess!" cried Juliet. The distress in her voice was evident, and she seemed to want to pull her hair out. "It's exactly like caring for a toddler!" She stormed out of the room.

There was a moment of silence before Ben began to hold back a chuckle. Percy resumed her fit of laughter, and the moment of merriment seemed to last for hours.

OoOoOoOo

"Oh, Gods! This is like heaven!" moaned Percy as she slipped into the hot bath water. "Gods, I'm filthy! You should see this water, Ben!"

"You know what? I'm alright. As much as I'd love to see you naked, I'll pass!" he called from the other room. Percy giggled and grabbed the soap, scrubbing her hair.

"You know, Ben, you need a bath, too."

"Are you inviting me to bathe with you? Because, if you are, I'm going to politely decline…"

"Ugh, is that all you think about? No, I'll have Rosalind fill you one when I'm finished. Gods, Ben, it's like you _want_ to be in here." She shook her head. "You're incorrigible," she said, although she was grinning to herself.


End file.
